Fma and the sickness of the pond
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: When Sabrina, Edward, Kimi, and Alphonse go to the Pond of Katniss, they start messing around in the pond.Kimi and Al surprisingly turn into cats. will Edward and Sabrina be able to get Kimi and Alphonse back to normal in time? will they be cats forever? (I don't own fma)i wrote this in middle school. Nothings changed, and im not completeing it! Shadow out! (first ever fanfic)
1. Sickness

Chapter 1: The Sickness  
Al looked at Kimi and sat on the grass beside a pond. Kimi not really noticing that al was sitting walked toward the pond and tripped over him falling into it. She dragged al with her into the pond. They both sat in the pond laughing as Sabrina and Ed walked by. "What are you guys doing?" Ed asked and Sabrina pushed Ed in also, as he fell he grabbed Sabrina's hand and they both fell in. They all sat in the pond together laughing. Suddenly Roy walked down the path and looked at all of them "what are you doing full metal?" he asked Ed. And Sabrina stood up staring at Roy "and what's it to you? Maybe he wants to have fun!" she snapped at Roy.  
Ed surprised at the venom in Sabrina's snap stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Its fine Sabrina we need to get home anyways" he said softly. Sabrina looked at Roy with a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry" she said bitterly and walked away with Ed. Al looked at Roy and stood up signaling Kimi to do the same. As Kimi stood up Roy walked away silently. As they both got out of the pond they sat in a tree giggling. "We should call ed and Sabrina." Kimi said suddenly. Al looked at her and smiled "I'll call ed if u call Sabrina" he said "ok" Kimi said dialing Sabrina's number.  
Al did the same with ed. "Hello?" Sabrina's tired voice answered on the other end. "Come to the park" Kimi said still giggling kind of. "Ok let me change and I'll be out there in a minute" Sabrina said. "Who is it Sabrina?" Ed's voice said somewhere in the background. Kimi looked at al and smiled. "Ed is with her al so u don't need to call Ed" she said "too late "Al said mischievously smiling. "You already called?" Kimi said. "Yup"al said smiling still. Kimi giggled "you weirdo" she said teasingly.  
As soon as Ed and Sabrina reached the park they looked around not knowing that Kimi and al were in one of the trees above. "I wonder where the heck al and Kimi are" Sabrina said suddenly. Ed looked at Sabrina and laughed "Their probably hiding" he said. Sabrina looked at Ed "true they might" she agreed. Al suddenly popped out of nowhere "hiiiii!" he said randomly. Both Ed and Sabrina screamed. Al laughed "did I scare youz?" he asked randomly. "Ya think?" Sabrina said looking at Al. Ed laughed and looked around as Kimi leaped down from her hiding spot. "Hiya" she said randomly.  
"Hi Kimi" Sabrina said looking at her. "Aww I didn't scare you?" she said sadly. "Nope" Sabrina said. "Not even a little?" she pressed. "No now what did u want?" Ed said sharply. "Oh I wanted to play truth or dare" Kimi smiled. "So how come u can't play it with al?" Ed asked. "Because truth or dare isn't fun with just two ppl." Kimi explained. "I'll play" Sabrina replied suddenly. "Fine if you're playing ill play too" Ed sighed. "Ok who will go first?" Kimi said. "I will I guess" Ed said.  
"Ok truth or dare" Al asked. "Dare" Ed said. "I dare you to ask out who u like and go out with her until she breaks up with you" Al said as Roy walked up behind him. "You guys are weird u know that right?" he said making everyone jump. He stared at them as they stood up. "You guys know the pond you all fell in right?" he asked "yes" they all said simultaneously. "Well they say if you get wet with it. You'll get very sick." He said "if you've been in there for more than about a minute you'll get something called kitty osis ." ed looked at him "me and Sabrina were in It about 20 seconds at least" he said. "We've been in for at least 3 mins" al said. "The pond is called the pond of katness everdeen she died a long time ago and now she has found some ppl that have been in her pond for 3 minutes…. I feel bad for you." Roy said and walked away silently. Sabrina looked after Roy and snapped "Can't you help them?" she growled and looked back at them "we have to do something to help you guys" Sabrina said. "We have to go to the other realm"


	2. Portal to the Other Realm

Chapter 2: The Portal to the Other Realm.  
Ed, Sabrina, Kimi, and al walked down an ally grouped up Sabrina and Ed in the front while Kimi and al were looking behind them. Sabrina was the only one who knew where the portal was because of her scent ability's. Ed followed close behind her making sure she doesn't get wounded. Sabrina suddenly stopped "huh? Why did you stop?" al asked. "We're here guys" Sabrina looked into a cave. "It's nothing though" Ed said.  
Sabrina looked at Ed "It's nothing if you see it through the human eyes" she said clapping and slamming her hands to the ground making the cave brighter and brighter. "The portal is the cave" Kimi said obviously. "Yes now follow me" Sabrina said "they know me here so they won't mess with you if you look like your with me" she said. "Ok" Ed said. Sabrina looked at Ed al and Kimi "You guys need to stay close or I'll never be able to get you guys out" she said taking a step in.  
"Hello Sabrina welcome back" a voice said behind them. "Hello Hawkeye" she said looking behind them "hello" Ed and al said simultaneously. "Hi Hawkeye" Kimi said. "Where are you going today Sabrina?" Hawkeye asked. "To the other" Al started as Sabrina stared at Al. "to the other what?" Hawkeye asked suspiciously. "Nothing" Sabrina lied. "Ok have fun with that" Hawkeye said as she walked away. "What was that Sabrina?" Ed asked. "Nobody can know about this little journey" she said. Ed nodded and walked beside her. Kimi and al followed them. They came to a door at the end of the hall. "It says do not enter, Sabrina so what should we do now?" Al asked. "We enter" Sabrina said "What!? Are you crazy what i-:" "what if we get caught?" Sabrina said sternly and entered. "There's no chance" she said. "I know how to get in and out without getting caught" Sabrina said. Ed walked in followed by Kimi and Al. The door shut behind them and they were plunged into darkness. They all got thrown into the portal.  
Sabrina landed on a tree and Ed landed under it. Al and Kimi landed on a bush. "Oww" Kimi said "speaking of that is everyone ok?" Sabrina asked. "Yea" came Ed's reply. "Somewhat" Al said. "Yea never felt better" Kimi said. Sabrina got up from her branch she landed on. "That's good" she said landing on her feet on the ground. Ed got up from under the tree "at least we made it here" he said. "Some people don't even make it through the portal." Sabrina said. "We are lucky then" Kimi said "yes yes we are" Al said. "You think?" Ed snapped. "Come on while the scent of the sickness is still fresh." Sabrina said walking towards a small pool. "I found a pool" Ed said. "Yea well I wouldn't drink the water" Sabrina said. "Why not Sabrina?" Ed asked "that water is the water of dreams" Sabrina said smelling the water closely. "What are you doing?" Ed asked Sabrina. Sabrina looked up and around "there" she said standing up and walking towards it. Ed and Kimi and al looked at each other and followed.  
"At this point there is no turning back" Sabrina said. 'Maybe they won't follow' she thought sadly.  
Ed looked at her and asked "point of no turning back" he repeated. Sabrina stopped and turned to face them. "You guys can turn back and wait for me at the portal" she said. "Never" Ed snapped. Kimi and al exchanged looks "you guys can go ahead we'll turn back." Al said "but this is the ad-" Kimi started and al stopped her "I'll tell you why later" he said. And Kimi nodded. As they left to go back to the portal Ed and Sabrina went inside of the forest of no return.

* * *

Sorry this ones so short... But i got bored during this one. -.-


	3. Forest of no Return

Chapter 3: The Forest Of No Return  
Sabrina and Ed had a bad feeling about the forest. "There is no return unless you get the prized bone of wishes." Sabrina said leading the way. "The bone of wishes?" Ed asked. "The bone of wishes makes gives the user three wishes it only works for alchemists" Sabrina explained. "So you need alchemy?" Ed asked "yes" Sabrina replied and stopped. "Monsters" she said and pulled her sword out of her right shoulder. "You keep your sword in your shoulder?"He asked. "Why shouldn't i?" she asked. "It's dangerous!" he said. "My shoulder is made of metal." She said. "It is?" Ed asked Sabrina looked at Ed "Hit my right arm" she said. "Are you crazy!?" Ed yelled. "Just trust me!" Sabrina snapped. "You're still crazy" Ed quietly said aiming for her right arm. Sabrina stood perfectly still and let Ed hit her. The sword cut into her right shoulder but all that cut was her shirt. "It is metal" he gasped. Sabrina nodded. "I lost my shoulder when I tried to save my mom from a mad man" She said. "Oh I'm sorry Sabrina I had no idea" Ed said trying to cheer up.  
"Come on lets go" he said. "Right" Sabrina said leading the way again. "You know that the bone of wishes only exists to us." Ed said. "You're being a little dramatic Edward" Sabrina said. 'She just called me Edward!' he thought "does it matter?" Sabrina snapped 'She can read my mind?' he thought. "Of course I can can't you read mine?" she asked. "Not really" Ed explained. "oh well apparently I accidentally read minds and say them in my head a couple of times it especially works if it's a guy or girl I like" Sabrina said. 'Soo am I one of those guys?' he asked himself forgetting Sabrina could read minds. "Of course you are" Sabrina replied to his unspoken question. Ed blushed really brightly. "Oh yea and your one of the few people who know this but I am actually supposed to be in military school but I broke out and joined into alchemy" Sabrina said. "How'd you get-" Ed started.  
"We should get back to looking for the bone of wishes. Not chit chatting like a couple of school girls." Sabrina interrupted him "Right" Ed said and followed Sabrina. Sabrina took a couple of pathways and stopped "there it is the bone of wishes" Sabrina said. "Only pure hearted people are allowed in because if the bone falls into the wrong hands we are goners" she said. Ed took a step forward and looked back "aren't you coming?" he asked. "No I'll stay here and keep watch" Sabrina said. "Ok" Ed said and went to retrieve the bone of wishes and brought it back to Sabrina. "There lets go we don't have much time before al and Kimi turn into kitties." Ed said.  
They were near the end of the path and then everything went black and Sabrina stuffed the bone of wishes in her bag. And everything went black.


	4. Road to the Shifting Sands

Chapter 4:  
Ed and Sabrina lay in front of the portal home and there stood two cats. One black and one blond. "Oh no we're too late!" Sabrina said. "Al!" Ed said loudly and Al-kitty covered his ears in terror. "Ed you're scaring him!" Sabrina snapped and picked up al and Kimi. "You guys are adorable!" she said softly stroking Kimi-kitty's head.  
"So adorable" Ed said "wait until al fricken scratches you" he said. "Meow?" al-kitty said. "So adorable!" Sabrina said. Kimi-kitty rubbed her head on Ed's leg and purred. "Ed how could you not think their cute?" she asked "meeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooo ooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww" Al-kitty said annoyed and climbed onto Ed's shoulder.  
Ed stared at al and laughed. "Meow" Kimi-kitty said and climbed onto Sabrina's head. "Let's go home and use the bone of wishes" Sabrina said "meeeeowwwwwwwwwww" Kimi-kitty said annoyed. "I'm sorry Kimi we'll get you back to normal soon" Sabrina said. "You're so cute!" she said. Suddenly a cat came up to them with Roy's outfit and said "meowww" Sabrina and Ed looked at the random kitty.  
"Hello kitty you look exactly like… Roy!?" Sabrina said. Ed stared at Sabrina creeped out. "Are you kidding me?" he asked awkwardly. "Nope that is defiantly Roy" Sabrina said and picked Roy up. "Nope. Al is cuter" she said smiling. Ed stared at al kitty who was still sitting in his hands. "You" he said holding up his hand and nearly dropping al-kitty to the ground. "What do u think you're doing?" Sabrina said staring back at him. "n-nothing Sabrina" Ed said lamely. "Ok then" Sabrina said turning back to Roy-kitty and Kimi-kitty. "I'm sorry I don't have milk" she said looking down at the two cats lying infront of her mewing. "Mew?" Kimi-kitty asked looking up at Sabrina. Kimi-kitty, Roy-kitty and al-kitty got into a group and sat there staring at Ed and Sabrina. "I really hope this works" Sabrina said softly. Ed barely heard her. "I know. I want al back." Ed confessed quietly. "AND DO U NOT THINK I WANT KIMI BACK!?" Sabrina spun around to face Ed her face covered with tears.  
"I might not remember her much" she started and looked at Kimi-kitty. "But she is my sister" she finished. Ed looked at Sabrina and softly said "I never said that Sabrina" he said. Sabrina gasped at how loud her voice was towards Ed. "I-I'm sorry Ed" she stammered. Ed picked Al-kitty and Roy-kitty up which left Sabrina to carry Kimi-kitty. As they were walking a strange voice that scared them all to the core said "return the bone of wishes". Sabrina prayed that the bone of wishes would work on Kimi-kitty and Al-kitty she didn't care much for Roy-kitty. Ed stared at the road ahead not paying any attention on where he was stepping. Ed heard Sabrina yell something but he didn't hear it. "Ed!" Sabrina called running now and she caught him by the arm before he went any farther. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Ed yelled at her not knowing he was about to step off of a cliff onto the rocks below. "YOU WERE ABOUT TO FALL OFF THE CLIFF MORON!" Sabrina snapped back angrily. "Ok then!" Ed felt bad that he snapped at Sabrina now, when he turned to apologize she was already heading in the other direction.  
Ed followed. Kimi-kitty grew uncomfortable. Sabrina stopped and looked out over the edge of the clearing. "The Shifting sands" she whispered.

* * *

So sorry i dont have a name for this chapter, But if you have any ideas that would go great as a chapter heading, feel free to add a review and tell me your ideas! Thanks

- Karkat Cancer Vatas


	5. Shifting Sands

Chapter 5: The Shifting Sands

"The shifting what?" ed said stopping beside her "the shifting sands is a place where the sand don't stop moving some people have been sucked into it never to be heard of again" Sabrina explained not looking at Ed. "so they shift without warning?" he asked. "pretty much" Sabrina said "we will have to hold each other tightly so if one of the sands shift the other one knows not to move" she said placing Kimi-kitty on top of her head. Ed now blushing nodded and held Sabrina's hand. "You should put al-kitty and Roy-kitty somewhere" she said taking al-kitty and putting him on her shoulder. Ed put Roy kitty on his head. "There let's go" Sabrina put her foot on the sand carefully and they ran across "I thought u said don't stop moving!" Ed panted. "I did!" Sabrina panted and looked over her shoulder and saw that al kitty was gone. She shoved Kimi-kitty towards Ed and as he grabbed Kimi-kitty  
Sabrina shoved Ed and the other two cats towards the end of the path. She turned and ran back towards al-kitty who took Sabrina's advice. Al-kitty kept moving towards Sabrina and she scooped him up turning to run back. Sabrina tripped and al-kitty went flying towards Ed as he caught al-kitty Sabrina scrambled up and ran towards them and Kimi-kitty stared at Sabina and ed confused "meow" she said confused, Sabrina just getting to the other side picked up Kimi-kitty again and kept moving.  
Ed tiredly looked at Sabrina and yawned "can we stop for the night?" he asked. "Sure" she said and climbed a tree with Kimi-kitty on her shoulder. "Wha?" he asked. "Safety procedure I'll take the first watch." She said. "But you're a-" Ed started but stopped as soon as he saw the look on Sabrina's face that told him 'don't argue with me'. "Fine" he said growling.  
Kimi-kitty settled into Sabrina's lap and fell asleep. "We'll get you back to normal soon" Sabrina said quietly petting her sister. The next morning Ed and Sabrina woke up with a startle. Kimi-kitty, Al-kitty, and Roy-kitty were gone! "Where did they go!?" she heard Ed yell from below. "KIMI, AL AND ROY ARE GONE!?" Sabrina yelled and dropped out of the tree. "They can't be that hard to find."Ed looked at Sabrina unsurely "could they?" "Maybe but we'd have to think like cats" Sabrina said crawling on the sandy ground. Kimi-kitty came and pounced on Sabrina's hair which was lying in the sand. Ed looked at Sabrina "You're crazy" he replied. Sabrina bit back a harsh response "I am not" she replied instead. Roy-kitty and Al-kitty all piled onto Sabrina. "Now am I crazy?" she said trying not to be loud. "Maybe" Ed said. Sabrina got up and stared at him angrily. "Fine be that way" she said coolly. "What's that supposed to mean? He asked.  
Sabrina picked up al-kitty and Kimi-kitty, while they were playing on the sand, and carried them off to the portal angrily. Kimi-kitty mewed and looked up at Sabrina "its bittersweet I know" Sabrina said softly. Ed picked up Roy-kitty and followed Sabrina. As he was trying to follow he tripped over something in the sands. "Sabrina I found something else" he said. "What is it Ed?" she said stopping and looking back at him. "There is something in the sand" Ed explained stupidly. "Well of course there is. What is the thing?" she asked growing impatient. "It's something…."Ed said again trying to dig the large red stone from the sand. "Well why'd you trip on it?" Sabrina asked. "I COULDN'T SEE IT" Ed snapped. Sabrina bit back a retort. Kimi-kitty came over and sniffed it. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooo ooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww" she meowed and backed away from it. "Oh wow she doesn't like it very much" Ed observed laughing. "Not really" Sabrina said backing away from it also "I don't like the smell either" She said as Al-kitty started playing with the red stone. "But it looks as if he doesn't mind" Sabrina observed. "Yea he wasn't really creeped out by the smells when we were kids" Ed said trying to fight back tears. "We'll get them back to normal" Sabrina said and picked up the stone.


	6. Return Journey

Chapter 6: The return journey and other things….  
Kimi-kitty jumped down from Sabrina's arms and took the lead. Sabrina and Ed started laughing. Al-kitty looked at them confused. "Meow" he said. "Kimi slowdown" Sabrina said and stopped. Ed stopped beside her confused. "Why are you stopping?" he asked. "So they can play" she said looking at Kimi-kitty, Al-kitty and Roy-kitty while they were playing with a blade of grass. "Oh yea" Ed said and stared at the three cats playing. Kimi-kitty bounced around Al-kitty and licked him.  
"I'm glad we don't kiss like that. That would be one slobbery kiss" Sabrina laughed. "Yea it would" Ed said. Sabrina picked up Kimi-kitty and put her onto her shoulder. "You guys ready to go home?" Sabrina asked. "I've been ready" Ed said picking up Al-kitty and Roy-kitty. "Next stop home" she said and kept walking. "Meowww" Kimi-kitty whined. "I know I know" Sabrina said. "Meow mew" Kimi-kitty said again "Meow" Al-kitty meowed from behind Sabrina from Ed's arms. "I know you want to be with al." Sabrina said softly. "But you do want to see him human also" she said trying to hold back tears.  
"Meow?" Kimi-kitty said suddenly and looked over Sabrina's shoulder at Ed. "I don't know" Ed said quietly. "A mocking jay" Sabrina said suddenly. "A mocking jay?" Ed replied somewhere behind her. "Where?" he asked. "Huh? It usually would sing if everything was alright" Sabrina said "We can't stay here for another minute." Ed said.  
"Right let's get out of here" Sabrina said and ran. Ed tried to follow but he fell and Al-kitty went flying into the air. Sabrina, now paying attention, turned caught al-kitty, and turned around picked Ed up and ran. "Let's go no hesitations" Sabrina said and helped ed. "Right" Ed said and ran with Sabrina, Roy-kitty and Al-kitty. There was a sound of footsteps behind them. "We won't make it" Ed screamed. Sabrina took Ed's arm and they fell into a hole, a really deep hole. They plunged into darkness and then light. The bone shone and al, Kimi, and Roy all turned back to normal.  
"KIMI!" Sabrina hugged her in a tight embrace. "Your back" she cried and quickly let Kimi go. Al went over to Kimi helped her up and hugged her and she hugged back. Sabrina, who was being unusually quiet, looked at Ed and said "This is the start of something new"  
Al nodded, "speaking of something new. Kimi, I want to ask you something" al said turning to Kimi, she looked at him "yeah Alphonse?" "Well….. We've known each other for a long time…. And… well… I love you with all my heart; I always want to be there for you when we grow older, and…. I was wondering if you'd like to…. Ya know…maybe….. If you'd like to…."  
"Al get on with it already" Ed said furiously.  
Alphonse jumped and finally he got down on one knee and held out a box with a ring in it. "Kimi, will you marry me?" Kimi stood speechless and nodded. "Y-yes. I will marry you alphonse elric"  
Al stood up put the ring on her finger, and held her close kissing her in a close embrace. Roy on the other hand stood disgusted staring at the new engaged couple.  
"Ed, someday we'll be like that." Sabrina said, not really knowing Ed was behind her also. "Sabrina….?" Edward said and turned her around. "Yes Ed?" She looked at him. "Um… I was kinda wondering…" He got down on one knee, "if you'd marry me also Sabrina" Sabrina looked at him "Y-yes" she said at last. "Yes I will marry you Edward elric." Edward put the ring on her finger and held Sabrina in a close embrace and kissed her.  
Roy finally had enough of being silent. "Come on. You two could do much better than the young and the clueless runt" Kimi looked at Roy. "You think you're better than al?" she asked. Al looked at her with a 'what are you saying' face. Roy nodded. "And your saying that your better than Edward too?" she pressed. "That's exactly what im saying. " Roy said.  
Kimi and Sabrina exchanged glances. They both nodded and whispered into Ed's and al's ears what they were planning. Ed and al let them go. Kimi and Sabrina stood side by side infront of Roy. "Do you think you're better than us?" Sabrina teased. Roy shook his head. "Oh so you think we could do better in our to-be husbands?" Kimi joined in on teasing Roy. "You think you're better than them?" Kimi and Sabrina asked simultaneously. Roy barely nodded. "When you can barely ask Hawkeye-Sempai to go out with you" they both said. Roy stared at both of them. His face covered in sweat, he ran for his life. "Byeeeee" Kimi and Sabrina said.


	7. Weddings and Vows

Chapter 7: Weddings and Vows  
Al stood at the front as the wedding was starting; he looked at his brother, who was in the crowd sitting beside his fiance, and bit his own lip. The music started, Kimi came down the aisle to the song 'head over feet' and the preacher stood between her and Al. The music stopped. "We are gathered here today. To celebrate what Kimi and Alphonse have, the love, the trust, and if anyone objects to these two getting married in this sacred bond. Speak up now," Everyone was silent, so the preacher went on.  
"Now it's time to exchange vows" the preacher said  
"Alphonse, in all the years I've known you, you are my best friend, I promise to love you no matter what happens. I've always loved you, I knew you were the on. Through the months we were dating, you weren't just my love, you were my friend." Kimi said holding Al's hands.  
"Kimi, when I first saw you I said to my brother, 'Ed she's the one' Ed doubted me at first but here we are. I've proved him wrong at the point he was trying to prove that he knew what was best. And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Kimi." Al finished.  
"Kimi, do you promise to love Alphonse with all your heart to love and to care, in sickness and in health, in the ups and downs?" Kimi looked straight at al. "I do"  
"Alphonse do you promise to love Kimi with all your heart, to love and care, in sickness and in health in the ups and downs?" al looked at Kimi "I do" they slipped the rings on to each others fingers. "Alphonse, you may kiss your bride"  
Al kissed Kimi, and they both turned to face the crowd afterwards. They all clapped. Al put his arm around her and took her other free hand and walked back down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaids and the grooms.  
"Not many people at this wedding" Edward whispered to Sabrina. Sabrina stood and nodded. Ed stood up behind her and held her from behind. "We'll have ours next week" he whispered. "Yes… we certainly will" Sabrina said. "Let's go watch them cut the cake" Ed laughed a little. "Yeah" they went and watched as Al and Kimi cut the cake. "Alphonse" The head lady said. "Take a piece and gently feed Kimi" Al took a piece of the cut cake and did as she told him to, as he did the lady told Kimi what to do "take a piece and do the exact thing but I don't care if it's gentle or not" Some of the friends and family laughed

Kimi took a piece, and kinda smeared it in and on his mouth. Everyone laughed and Kimi took a bite of a little chunk sticking out of his mouth. They all clapped and cheered


	8. Not a chapter

Notice- This was made when me and Kimki were both in middle school. In the summertime. The year after we met. (for her it was 6th for me it twas 7th.) ANYWAY, this isnt really good. So im not finishing it. This isnt revised at all. I might if someone reviews and asks me to make another one. MIGHT. I dont know yet. Anywho, Peace,

Shadow Kurochi


End file.
